


won't forget how you looked at me then

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Bondage, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri ties Viktor to a chair and rides him.





	won't forget how you looked at me then

**Author's Note:**

> its porn time.. this was for seasonofkink, the prompt being bondage and viktor being tied to a chair is a Good Concept so here we are
> 
> enjoy!

Viktor whimpers as Yuuri fastens the ropes that hold him into the chair. It's not too tight, but he's unable to move for the most part. "You look so beautiful, baby," Yuuri purrs near his ear; his hair is slicked back but he's still wearing his glasses, his lips wet with balm.

"Yuuri..." Viktor breathes. He wants to get closer and kiss him all over, have him fuck his brains out. Yuuri takes out the plug he's been wearing the entire day and kisses his neck softly, purring against his jaw. "Are you going to ride me, Yuuri?"

"Mhm." Yuuri looks up and their gazes lock before he kisses his lips. He licks and nibbles, a smile against Viktor's own. His heart flutters against his ribcage, and God, he can't wait until Yuuri lowers into his cock and fucks himself with it. When he pulls away, he's smiling. "You look beautiful with rope keeping you still," he compliments, a glint in his eyes Viktor doesn't see often.

"I'm under your control, Yuuri," he tells him. Yuuri grins wide before he takes the lube and puts it around his cock liberally. He lowers himself slowly, and when Viktor's cock prods his hole, his hips jerk. "Ah... Yuuri."

"I love how you say my name," he tells him as he closes his eyes and moves his hips. A low moan escapes his lips, his glasses going to the bridge of his nose. He swivels his hips, looking for his prostate. Viktor can only stare, breathless, at the sight of his husband riding him. When he opens his eyes he locks gazes with Viktor, and he groans. "You like the sight, baby?"

"I-I do, you feel so good around my cock, Yuuri."

Yuuri puts his hands on the back of his neck and he kisses his nose, his cheek, everywhere but his lips. A whimper escapes his mouth, how can he only stare driving him crazy.

"I love you, Vitya, so good," he keeps moving his hips and riding him, little moans escaping his lips. "You're amazing, your cock's amazing. You like to just stare, don't you? See me have your cock, not be able to touch?"

"It's driving me crazy, but it's so—" Yuuri chuckles and bounces on his length, his feet almost touching the floor of their living room. "It's so good, to be tied up, I feel like I'm completely yours."

"You are completely mine," Yuuri tells him, and Viktor groans, his toes curling. He's his, completely Yuuri's. He trails his hands around the ropes adorning Viktor's body, tight enough to leave a mark but not tight enough for them to hurt. "Don't take your eyes off me," he says as he pulls away and wraps his hand on his cock. He jerks off as he bounces on Viktor's cock, and it's all so arousing Viktor will lose it anytime soon.

He stares at Yuuri's glasses and his nose, the way he smiles and how drool is slipping off his lips. He's just stunning, terribly so. "I love you," he tells him with a gasp as Yuuri keeps riding him and jerking off, matching the pace with his hands. "Can you— Yuuri, can you cum on my torso?"

"Beg for it if you want me to, I'm, hng, I'm close," Yuuri's face is flushed pink, and Viktor thinks about how bad he wants him to drill him into their bed.

"Yuuri, please, please, mark me with your cum, I need you to!" there's a note of desperation in his voice, blush tinting his face. "I want to have your cum on me, please!"

"Such a good boy, you beg so well," Yuuri tells him, caressing his cheek with one hand while the other fastens around his length. He's still moving his hips, finding a spot that gets his prostate just right. "Okay, okay, _fuck_."

Cum spills out of his cock, onto Viktor's abdomen and near his chest. "Yuuri—" he groans as he sees the white in his torso, his length throbs inside of him. He needs to cum.

Yuuri holds onto the ropes that hold his arms into the chair as he pushes himself off Viktor. He lowers himself down to his knees, in front of Viktor's dick. He gives a lick to the underside of his cock, and his legs jerk against the binds. "I'll suck you off, alright?"

"Y-yeah," he gulps down as Yuuri's mouth meets the head of his dick; he hums and bobs up and down. He can't help but moan, his hips twitching as Yuuri takes more of him in his mouth. "Oh, oh God, Yuuri..."

Yuuri licks and sucks into his cock expertly, as if he's been giving oral for years. He pushes away after swirling his tongue around the head, Viktor whimpering and shifting against the ropes. He wraps his hand around it and with a swift motion makes him cum, more falling into his torso.

Hr closes his eyes as he climaxes, his chest rising and falling quickly as he sees white. When he opens his eyes again Yuuri is starting to undo the ropes. "I... I loved that."

"I'm glad." Viktor's heart thumps against his chest at Yuuri's smile.

Yuuri kisses him before continuing with the task at hand. Viktor loves being helpless under his husband, ropes stopping him from kissing up at him and help him ride him like he wants to so badly. 


End file.
